1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand-tool pliers and in particular to electrical pliers with which electrical-wire T-joint fasteners can be spring-pressure held without being dropped while being positioned and clamped onto targeted electrical wires.
2. Relation To Prior Art
Currently, there are no known electrical pliers having a T-joint closer with which electrical-wire T-joint fastener jaws can be held, positioned and clamped conveniently and efficiently onto targeted electrical wires in a manner taught by this invention. Conventionally, T-joint fasteners are hand-held and either hand-clamped or pressured together with variously inconvenient, awkward and ineffective means.
Examples of different but related electrical pliers without T-joint closers are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,947, issued to Bates et al, described pliers that gripped and cut wire. U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,174, issued to Schulze, described wire-stripping pliers with adjustable lock jaws. U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,596, issued to Makus, taught electrical pliers that simultaneously cut and stripped lengths of insulation from electrical wire. U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,756, issued to Couto, taught electrical pliers having a graduated set of crimping nests that were close together in order to be near a plier axle.
Examples of different but related general-purpose pliers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,670, issued to Duguette et al, which taught a lock-grip pliers with a wire-cutting feature. U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,117, issued to Ducret, taught wire cutters with stripping and cutting features. U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,733, issued to Clegg, taught linesmen pliers having disc cutters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,514, issued to Couto, taught pliers with a variety of shapes and sizes of crimpers.
Prior art does not address nor solve an increasingly common problem of crimp-fastening T joints of electrical wires effectively and efficiently as taught by this invention.